


Warm on the Sand

by kissingcullens



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissingcullens/pseuds/kissingcullens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things heat up on the beach</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm on the Sand

Scene in Civil War where Sam asks Steve to show him that “fancy spinning bird kick or whatever that was earlier–”

And they go spar on a sandy beach like in the comics, Steve teaching Sam different moves, and Sam showing Steve a couple of his own-

And eventually they’re tussling in the sand, Sam tumbling them over and pinning Steve down on the ground.

“I gotcha!” He says triumphantly, holding Steve’s wrists above his head and laughing breathlessly.

“You got me.” Steve agrees. His voice is warm.

He doesn’t move; allowing Sam to keep him held in place though he could throw him off with no effort at all. 

Steve tilts his head slightly, (inviting? waiting?) looking up at Sam silhouetted against the bright sunlight.

Sam shifts slightly. He’s been holding Steve’s wrists way too long to be casual, and he’s excruciatingly aware of the vulnerable, prone pose Steve’s holding. Biceps, forearms turned up toward him; his armpits with their dark golden swirl of hair, his bared neck- his sun-pink chest rising and falling.

“What-” Sam says, not quite knowing what he wants to say, and then somehow he’s dipping his head down to kiss Steve.  
A tentative touch of dry, salt-rough lips at first, the delicious thrill of running his tongue over Steve’s bottom lip to delve into his mouth.

Steve’s hand comes up to cup the back of Sam’s head, pulling him closer. He pulls one leg up and in a moment he’s rolled them over so Sam is on his back underneath Steve, soft, cool sand yielding around his shoulders.

“Oh I see how this is-” Sam laughs, a little giddy, teasing Steve. “Distract me and win our wrestling match, was that your plan?”

“Between you and me…” Steve says, mouth close so Sam can taste the next kiss before Steve even finishes speaking.  
“…I let you win.”


End file.
